Saint Seiya la seconde bataille du sanctuaire
by les.coautrices
Summary: Dracula a en sa possession le supersceptre d'Athena, le sanctuaire va-t-il survivre?
1. prologue

Saint seiya : la 2e bataille du Sanctuaire, également connue sous le nom de 5e bataille, sauf si on compte celle de… oh et puis zut, débrouillez-vous !

Chapitre 1

De bon matin, dans le sanctuaire d'Athéna, le soteil se lève, les oiseaux gazouillent, et... 

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! » 

Saori reprend son souffle. 

« AAAAAH ...» PAF!

« Ca va, on s'calme ! » grommela Seiya, étouffant un bâillement et la giflant de plus belle. Aux cris perçant d'Athéna, les autres chevaliers de bronze étaient accourus. Quand ils virent la scène, ils se stoppèrent net et regardèrent attentivement. Ce fut Hyoga qui rompit le silence : 

« Bon ça va. Je crois qu'elle est calmée. On retourne dormir ? 

-Faudrait peut-être la ménager la prochaine fois, non ? C'est tout de même la réincarnation d'Athéna », fit timidement observer Shun. 

Ikki enleva ses boules qui ès en voyant son frère parler :« Mmmmh ? » 

(II en avait toujours une paire sous la main depuis que les chevaliers s'étaient installés avec Athéna en Grèce. Ils regrettent depuis l'époque des combats !) 

-Ok, si elle arrête de hurler à tout bout de champ. Tu sais quoi ? Mon ORL m'a dit que mes problèmes d'oreille proviennent d'une exposition à un son particulièrement strident, dit Shiryu. Quand on la gifle, l'avantage, c'est qu'elle s'arrête tout de suite. 

Soudain, ils réagirent - en retard, comme d'habitude - en s'apercevant de la disparition du sceptre d'Athéna (qui normalement le gardait toujours avec elle, tel un nounours). 

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? (Shun) 

-Où tu l'as encore fourré ? (Seiya) 

-T'es vraiment insupportable! (Hyoga) 

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? (Ikki dont les cheveux l'empêchaient de bien voir autour de lui) 

-… (Shiryu qui s'est rendormis debout !) 

Athéna répondit d'une toute petite voix (elle a peur de se reprendre des baffes) : 

« On m'a volé mon doudou ! ! Ce saligaud portait une cape et courait très vite, et comme j'avais ma robe, je ne pouvais pas courir parce que j'aurais risqué de l'abîmer en tombant. Quand on pense que le pressing coûte presque un euro ! ! (Note pour le lecteur de la part des deux rédactrices: Saori est décidée à faire des économies depuis qu'elle a (enfin) compris que les chevaliers d'or ne vendraient pas leurs armures pour rembourser ses dettes de jeu à Las Vegas !) 

Seiya explosa: « Et tu crois peut-être que racheter un sceptre tel que le tien pourra se faire dans le magasin du coin ? (Quel coin ? ?) Et en plus ta robe est beaucoup moins chère ! 

-Mais c'est quand même un modèle très ancien et encore très à la mode qui est fabriqué exprès pour moi depuis l'antiquité, dit timidement Athéna. 

-Serait-elle trop idiote pour comprendre que l'or vaut bien plus que quelques dentelles ? demanda Shun.

-Oui ! On se tue à te le dire depuis plus de dix ans ! répondirent les quatre autres chevaliers.

Saori n'entendit pas cette dernière remarque, absorbée par sa réflexion (eh oui ! Elle en est capable, mais seulement une fois par an, sinon elle fait une embolie cérébrale !). Les lèvres tremblantes, elle dit d'une voix geignarde : 

« J'me suis encore faite arnaquéeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!! »

Ikki, prévoyant le coup des larmes retentissantes ès gémissements sonores, remit prudemment ses boules quiès, puis la gifla avant même qu'elle se remette à chialer. L'effet fut immédiat : un soupir général de soulagement de la part des chevaliers. Soudain, Hyoga s'exclama: 

« Eh! C'est étrange... (il fronça les sourcils), Où est Shina ? D'habitude, elle assomme la braillarde avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de reprendre son souffle, et on n'a pas à se lever... » 

A ces mots, Saori leva vers Seiya un regard plein de reconnaissance et d'adoration (mais au fait, ce serai pas plutôt elle la déesse! ?), persuadée que grâce à lui, elle avait échappé aux gifles de cette .:. .x"[8]~':)c,..! ! (Vieilles injures grecques) de petasse aux cheveux d'un vert des plus archaïques de Shina ! ! (Bien sûr tout le monde sait que seule la couleur violette est à la mode (dans la petite tête d'Athéna !)) 

Pendant ce temps, Shina jetait le sceptre (hé oui, c'était elle la coupable et là, cher lecteur, vous pourriez objecter qu'Athéna dit avoir été attaquée par un homme, mais l'explication est simple: la mode étant aux cheveux longs pour les filles et les garçons, elle a déduit de son adversaire qu'il était un homme parce qu'il courrait beaucoup plus vite qu'elle!). Mais pas de bol, il tomba sur le crâne de Dracula qui dormait dans la décharge du sanctuaire (qu'il avait préalablement nettoyée), étant donné qu'on lui avait piqué son cercueil (décidément, il y a beaucoup de voleurs dans le coin (mais quel coin ?). Pour ne pas avoir à redouter le soleil, il portait un masque de beauté et des concombres sur les yeux. Il enleva ceux-ci, observa le sceptre en se massant le crâne: « Pfff ...! Encore une antiquité! Décidément, il n'y a que ça dans le coin! (Pour la troisième fois, mais quel coin ? ! ?) 

Soudain, il réalisa et s'écria: « Mais, nom du diable! C'est le Super-Sceptre d'Athéna! ! »


	2. chap 1

Chapitre 2

Quelques heures plus tard, enfin à la tombée du jour, histoire que personne ne le voit avec son magnifique masque de beauté, Dracula sonnait à la porte du sanctuaire, bien décidé à lancer un ultimatum à Athéna : soit elle lui laissait son sanctuaire, soit il détruisait tout. En effet, le sanctuaire avait de superbes cryptes, tout ce qu'il y a de plus confortable, avec chauffage, eau courante et frigo. Il se disait que ce serait super d'habiter là-bas, d'autant plus que les Dracula-Girls (ou Draculettes) lui avaient piqué sa décharge sous prétexte qu'elle était plus confortable et plus spacieuse que son cercueil qu'elle lui avaient également « emprunt », mais qu'elles avaient rapidement défoncé à force de dormir toutes les cinq dedans. 

De plus, dans une vie antérieure, Athéna, lors d'une de ses nombreuses réincarnations, (il faut dire qu'elle se réincarne environ tous les cent ans) avait refusé de sortir avec lui. 

En le voyant le sceptre à la main, tous les chevaliers se précipitèrent, prêts à l'étriper car ils croyaient que c'était à cause de lui qu'ils avaient été réveillés aux aurores. Dracula s'empressa de les détromper :

« Mais nooooon !! Je l'ai reçu sur le crâne alors que je dormais tranquillement dans la décharge ! »

Shina, qui était présente au grand dam de Saori, dit :

« Ah bon ! C'était ça le BONG ! et le AIEUH !!! »

Tout le monde la fixa et Seiya s'écria :

« Alors c'était TOI ! C'est à cause de toi que cette idiote s'est réveillée si tôt !

-Mais noooooon ! C'était pas moi ! s'empressa de dire Shina. C'était… c'était Marine ! Moi je dormais dans la décharge, parce qu'en pleine nuit tu as commencé à envoyer des météores de Pégase en hurlant : « Saoriiiiiiii !!! Ta g….. (BIP BIP de censure) !!! ». Alors j'ai préféré aller dormir ailleurs que dans ta chambre, et alors j'ai été dans la chambre d'ami, mais il y avait Aphrodite avec son regard pervers ! Alors je me suis enfuie à toutes jambes, et je me suis cassée la gueule dans la décharge. 

-T'AS DORMI AVEC LUI ??!!! s'exclamèrent Seiya et Saori à Shina, le premier désignant Dracula et l'autre Seiya.

-Oui, j'ai dormi avec lui, et pas qu'une fois ! répliqua Shina à Saori. Nan, j'ai pas dormi avec lui, j'étais assommée, c'est différent ! fit-elle à Seiya. Regarde ! s'écria-t-elle en brandissant un calepin avec le schéma de sa chute. Je suis donc sortie du sanctuaire, comme il faisait noir, je me suis pris le seul rocher en travers de mon chemin, et je me suis joyeusement fracassé le crâne sur la décharge ! 

Là, Seiya la prit dans ses bras : « Oh, ma pauvre chérie !!! »

Furieuse, Saori se mit à hurler, mais comme Shina et Seiya se séparèrent et se préparèrent à la frapper, elle dit :

« Bon, tout ça, c'est pas très catholique ! Alors, Shina, on va te donner la chambre d'ami que tu partageras temporairement avec Aphrodite, le temps qu'on ait fini les réparations de sa maison. (réparations nécessaires suite à la bataille du sanctuaire, la première !).

Dans son coin (quel coin ? quatrième édition), Aldébaran, chevalier d'or du Taureau, dit :

« Elle a beau dire 'on', jamais personne ne croira qu'elle participe aux travaux ! De toute façon cette fainéante se contente de tout critiquer pendant qu'on travaille alors qu'elle aurait pu tout remettre en place en un clin d'œil grâce à son sceptre… Mais non ! Elle a exigé qu'on reconstruise tout 'à l'ancienne', c'est-à-dire à la main sans même une petite brouette !

Seiya intervint :

« Pas question ! Elle dormira avec moi et personne d'autre !

-J'ai une idée (gaffe à l'embolie !) ! Shina prend la chambre de Seiya, et Seiya vient s'installer dans MES appartements ! termina-t-elle, ravie de cet arrangement.

-Hein ???? Mais ça va pas la tête ??? s'étrangla Seiya.

-T'es censé me protéger oui ou non ? répliqua Saori qui, pour une fois, osa lever le ton sur son Seiya adoré.

-Moi, j'en serais ravi(e) ! répondit Aphrodite qui venait d'arriver, sans savoir apparemment qu'il (elle ?) avait une graaaaaaande trace de rouge à lèvre du coin de la bouche jusqu'à l'oreille. 

Pour le coup, Saori tomba dans les pommes.

-Euhhhhhh… Aphrodite, je crois que ton rouge à lèvre a légèrement bavé, fit Shun, tentant d'être discret, mais échouant lamentablement.

-Quoi ???? Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'ai légèrement sursauté quand notre délicieuse petite déesse nous a montré la puissance de ses cordes vocales ! 

-En tout cas, moi je trouve qu'il te va très bien ! dit Saori déjà remise de son embolie, et qui désirait lui retourner un compliment. C'est quelle marque ? Tu crois qu'il en font un en violet ? »

Dracula tenta une approche : « Dîtes, vous pourriez vous occuper un peu de moi ? »

L'ignorant avec superbe, Aphrodite répondit :

« Bien sur ! En plus, il est en promo ! J'ai tué seulement cinq personnes pour l'avoir alors que d'habitude, c'est une petite dizaine. 

-Et ton shampooing qui rend tes cheveux si brillants, c'est quelle marque ?

-L'oréal, parce que je le vaux bien ! fit le chevalier dans un sourire étincelant.

Dracula décida cette foisd'élever le ton :

-Bon, fini le cours de beaut ! J'ai toujours plus de pieu, moi… enfin de lit si vous voulez … 

(Il jeta un regard au chevalier des Poissons)… Dîtes-moi, Aphrodite, comment faîtes-vous pour avoir les dents si blanches et resplendissantes de sant ?

Resourire étincelant d'Aphrodite.

-J'utilise Tonygencil ! Avec Tonygencil, vous avez la blancheur et la résistance assurée !

Reresourire mégaétincelant.

Cette fois, Shina ne put se contenir :

« C'est pas bientôt fini avec vos spots publicitaires ?

-Pffffff tout ça parce qu'elle est jalouse que tu aies été choisi(e) à sa place pour les tourner ! persifla Saori, se posant en protectrice d'Aphrodite. 

-Même pas vrai d'abord ! s'écria Shina, verte…de rage.

-Mesdemoiselles, je vous prierai de bien vouloir vous en tenir au problème du jour, si je puis me permettre : OU VAIS-JE DORMIR ???

-LA PAIX !!!! (oh oh, Shina est en colère). Tu la fermes avec ton cercueil ! T'as qu'à aller dormir avec Saori puisqu'elle veut absolument un garde-du-corps. Et puis d'abord, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait à nous de fournir le gîte à un vampire à la Bella Lugosi qui, faute de goût inacceptable, essaie de se nourrir d'une tueuse de vampire blonde, idiote et siliconée !! T'as perdu ton panache, mon vieux ! T'es plus qu'un looser, un has been, un …

-Je proteste ! Comment pouvez-vous me confondre avec ce voyou de William Le Sanguinaire ? Vous vous rendez compte qu'il se produit maintenant sur scène en tant que lecteur de poèmes (ratés) avec un groupe de mortels, le Scoobygang… quel nom ringard… , s'écria Dracula, qui en fait était vexé que William (plus connu sous le nom de Spike), ait refusé de l'intégrer à son groupe sous prétexte que si Buffy tombait nez à nez avec lui, pfuit ! il n'y aurait plus eu de Dracula !

Harmony passa la tête : 

« William, vous vouliez dire, Spike ???

-Rendors-toi, il est à Sunnydale, poupée ! répliqua Dracula, excédé d'être interrompu.

-De toute façon, les mecs sont tous que des nuls ! Ils me larguent tous en moins de deux semaines …

Là, une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans les yeux de Saori…

… mais j'en ai marre ! Je vais retrouver Spike et l'obliger à rester avec moi pour toujours ! (eh oui, c'est la frustrée du groupe !!) Sur ce, Harmony s'enterre, bien décidée à creuser jusqu'à Sunnydale.

-Que voulez-vous ? fit Dracula. Au bout de quelques temps ça devient de vraies mégères complètement folles à lier!

Shiryu s'écria soudain (non non il n'a pas d'embolie mais juste un léger manque de sommeil)

« Eh, mais c'est comme nous ! On a formé un groupe aussi… mais de rock ! Ikki est à la batterie, Shun au synthé, la superstar au micro et à la guitare électrique (oui, oui, il peut faire les deux en même temps), Hyoga à la basse et moi à l'harmonica ! Il est tout neuf en plus !

A cette dernière remarque, un immense soupir d'accablement échappa aux quatre autres chevaliers de Bronze. En effet, Shiryu avait déjà mis en miettes plusieurs instruments, dont les castagnettes, le triangle, la grosse caisse percée parce qu'il avait perdu les baguettes et les avait remplacées par les aiguilles à tricoter de Shunrei, un violon brisé par les chevaliers d'Or qui ne supportaient plus de l'entendre, une cornemuse : il mangeait du chewing-gum et s'était mis à souffler dedans, et il était passé dans le tuyaux… A chaque fois que Shiryu soufflait dedans depuis, d'étranges bulles roses faisaient leur apparition.  On lui avait finalement donné un harmonica – toujours en vie à cette heure – et on lui avait interdit le chewing-gum.

-Ouais, et même qu'ils ne font rien que me casser les oreilles, gémit Saori.

A ce moment, Seiya se retint de faire une remarque qui n'aurait pas manqué de vexer notre chère petite déesse. Soudain, il eut une idée lumineuse – lui ne craint pas l'embolie.

-Mais, dis-moi, Saori, comment on fait pour se débarrasser de ce gêneur sans abîmer ton supersceptre ?

-Euhhh…. Saori réfléchit et tomba derechef dans les pommes.

-Mais enfin Seiya ! Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut jamais la faire réfléchir ! C'est trop pour son pauvre cerveau ! s'écria Jabu en se précipitant vers le point de chute.

-Bien joué mon vieux ! firent les quatre autres. C'est toi le meilleur !

-Je sais, je sais… Mais maintenant, faut récupérer le sceptre !

-Oui, mais on ne le rend pas à Saori. Mieux vaut lui en refiler un en plastique, ce sera moins grave si elle le paume ! décida Hyoga.

-Mais enfin, vous ne croyez pas qu'il faudrait se grouiller d'amener la princesse à l'hosto au lieu de vous lancer des fleurs… A croire que vous le faîtes exprès ! fit Jabu, inquiet mais exaspéré.

-Est-ce vraiment utile ? questionna Ikki. Je veux dire… elle se réincarne à peu près tous les cent ans, non ?

-Oui, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si un gros méchant vilain pas beau débarque dans les 82 ans à venir ? répliqua Jabu.

-Premièrement, les ennemis que l'on a à combattre sont toujours beaux, minces, musclés, intelligents, assez sympathiques si on ferme les yeux sur leur manie de vouloir conquérir le monde. Et deuxièmement, on arrive très bien à les battre. Les seules fois où l'on s'est battu, c'était pour récupérer cette idiote de toute façon ! dit Seiya, blasé.

-Comment oses-tu parler ainsi de Mademoiselleuh ?? s'écria Jabu , hors de lui. 

-C'est facile ! Il suffit de bouger les lèvres et d'émettre un son ! 

-Seiya, tu n'es vraiment qu'un… 

-Un quoi ?

-Je sais pas, mais c'est vraiment tout ce que tu es ! tempêta l'autre.

Dracula s'interposa avant que la dispute ne finisse dans un éclat de rire générale : tous les chevaliers avaient du mal à garder leur sérieux face à la dernière réplique si… percutante de Jabu.

-Sioû plaît, on pourrait régler mon problème ?

-Ah désolée ! fit Shina qui voulait se débarrasser de ce gêneur. Il n'y a que Mademoiselle-la-princesse-Saori-Kido-réincarnation-de-la-déesse-Athéna-number-euhhh-je-ne-sais-plus-combien (elle reprend son souffle)… qui puisse s'en occuper. 

-Vingt-cinq !! cria soudain Jabu.

-806 ! répondit Seiya qui regardait, semble-t-il, beaucoup trop la télévision.

-25 ! s'entêta Jabu.

-33 ! fit Shiryu, volant au secours de Seiya. 

-Mais non ! Je n'ai que 542 ans ! protesta Dracula. Même que j'en aurai 543 le mois prochain.

-Mais vous parlez de quoi ? demanda Shun.

-Je persiste à dire qu'Athéna en est à sa vingt-cinquième réincarnation.

-Ah… tu parlais de ça… firent les autres en chœur. 

-Moi, j'embêtais Jabu, fit Seiya.

-Et moi j'essayai de faire dire 33 à Saori, compléta Shiryu qui se foutait royalement de la tête de Jabu, pour voir si elle est malade.

-Et alors ? demanda celui-ci, très inquiet.

-C'est sans espoir ! répondit Shiryu en passant la main emmitouflée dans trois paires de gant sur son épaule. Il prit ensuite le soin de les brûler afin que personne ne soit contaminé par l'adoration et la dévotion illimitée de Jabu pour la princesse.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… hurla Jabu en tombant à genoux.

-On le savait déj ! répondirent les autres, blasés.

-…OOOOOOOOOOOOON !!! SBAM !!!!

Une légère gifle en provenance de Shina expédia Jabu à travers le mur d'en face.

-Si on en revenait à moi ? réessaya Dracula. 

-Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, dit Shina qui tentait de reprendre son calme, on ne peut rien faire pour toi ? 

-En résumé, tu dégages ! conclut Hyoga.

-Tu oublies que j'ai toujours le sceptre moi ! Et toc ! le nargua le vampire.

-Correction : en résumé, faut réveiller Saori, fit Shun.

-OH NOOOON ! entendit en général.

-OH ouiiiiiii !!! s'écrièrent Dracula et Jabu.

-OH SBAM !!! entendit-on : c'était Shina frappant Jabu, Dracula  étant trop loin.

-Donc, il faut un docteur ! résuma brièvement mais magnifiquement Hyoga.

-Mais un docteur, ça coûte cher ! fit remarquer Shiryu. Mon ORL m'a coûté 75 euros !

-Ca fait combien en drachmes grecques ? se renseigna Jabu.

-Maintenant on est aussi à l'euro ! Andouille !

-J'ai une idée ! fit Seiya dans un éclat d'intelligence. Passons une annonce dans la Gazette des Chevaliers ! Ils font toujours des réduc !

[Pour plus de renseignements, se renseigner auprès des coautrices qui resteront bien sur anonymes !]

-Ouais ! Quelle bonne idée s'exclama Ikki je vais vite aller passer une annonce du genre : « recherche un médecin pouvant soigner l'embolie ET la connerie d'une déesse. »

-Pour presque rien ! ajouta Saori avant de retomber dans le coma.

-Sa radinerie pourrait la faire sortir de son coma…

-Mais pas sa connerie.

-Il faut donc un médecin s'entêta Shun.

« Oooh » commença Saori, mais elle fut interrompue par un coup de poing de Shina. 

-Ca suffit maintenant avec vos 'OH quelque chose' ! s'écria celle-ci tout en surveillant Jabu du coin de l'œil (il se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle depuis qu'elle avait giflé Saori.)

Soudain, alors que Jabu s'apprêtait à lui assener un coup de massue de 1000tonnes (empruntée à Kaori, coéquipière de Ryo Saeba, qui est sa demi-sœur (du côté de son père…)), Shina s'écria :

-Jabu ta braguette est ouverte !

Et profitant du coup d'œil qu'il jetait à son jogging ( !!!), elle lui piqua la massue et la laissa tomber sur crâne. 

Sonné, Jabu s'écroula…sur Saori.

-Quant on est con c'est pour la vie ! conclut Shina.

-MANGER !!! fit Seiya au milieu de l'hilarité générale.

Ce fut le signal du départ de la ruée vers la cuisine, laissant Jabu et Saori sonnés dans le hall. Mais une fois arrivés les chevalier stoppèrent net.

-Il n'y a plus rien à manger !

-Mais c'était à qui de faire les courses aujourd'hui ?

Tous se retournèrent sur Jabu qui arrivait en titubant. Il se retourna lui aussi, mais il n'y avait personne derrière lui, et il comprit que tout allait encore de sa faute.

-Bon, qui vote pour une pizza ? demanda Seiya à la cantonade          

Comme un « MOAAAAAAAAAAAa » général lui répondit il se décida à prendre les commandes, et partit ensuite chercher le ravitaillement.

Précision de fin de chapitre : Cette fic est un de nos écrits de jeunesse (à l'époque où nous gambadions innocemment dans le lycée (en seconde et première) Tombée dans l'oubli depuis un certain moment (on avait déjà tenté de la taper mais l'ordinateur qui contenait cette fic a rendu l'âme et donc comme il fallait touuuuuuuuuuuut recommencer à taper, nous avons été prises d'une affreuse crise de flegmmingite  aigue…

Et retrouvant sous des couches de poussières la version manuscrite de la fic (qui commençait à s'effacer…

Ayako : QUI a eu la bonne idée de l'écrire au crayon de bois ?

Pandi et Mephie : TOI

Ayako : Maieuh c'est plus mieux que le bic d'abord.

Pandi et Mephie : et Gnanananaana et gnananananana….


	3. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Pendant ce temps, Dracula revint dans le hall après avoir caché le sceptre, ratant de peu Jabu, qui ne supportait pas d'être éloigné d'Athéna de plus vingt centimètres… Bien évidemment, il a un plan foireux en tête : enlever Athéna afin de l'obliger à l'intégrer dans l'ordre des chevaliers, de cette façon, il bénéficiera des réductions accordées à tous les chevaliers, et cela bien qu'il ait découvert le danger de vivre dans le voisinage de Shina.

Découvrant la déesse évanouie laissée seule apparemment, il la chargea en sifflotant sur son épaule et l'emmena dans les sous-sols-du-sanctuaire-où-plus-personne-ne-va-plus-étant-donné-l'état-de-saleté-des-lieux… Pauvre Saori, elle devra finalement la passer au pressing, sa foutue robe !

Lorsque Seiya revint avec les pizzas, réjoui à l'idée de se remplir l'estomac, il ne se doutait en rien de la sombre tragédie qui se déroulait quelques mètres plus bas… Il poussa même le vice à remarquer avec soulagement que, puisque la " chère " Saori ne traînait plus sur le sol, elle était sans doute réveillée – aucun des chevaliers n'aurait eu la désagréable idée de la porter jusqu'à ses appartements et de supporter la vision des murs repeints en rose bonbon agrémentés d'étoiles violettes, sauf peut-être Jabu, mais jamais il n'aurait eu l'audace de poser ne serait-ce que le petit doigt sur sa " Douce Mademoiselle " – et qu'il n'était donc plus besoin de se décarcasser pour joindre la _Gazette des Chevaliers_ !

Il partit donc d'excellente humeur distribuer les pizzas aux autres chevaliers qui les attendaient patiemment en jouant à Colin-Maillard dans la salle à manger du sanctuaire : c'était visiblement Shiryu qui s'y était collé et, toujours dans les vapes, se prenait tous les obstacles que ses camarades de jeu plaçaient malicieusement sur son passage, à savoir les chaises, la table, différents vases et carafes d'eau, une bouteille de ketchup, une autre de mayonnaise et un Jabu poursuivi par Shina " pour améliorer ses réflexes ".

Dès qu'ils repérèrent Seiya, ou plutôt dès que le délicat fumet s'échappant des boîtes qu'il portait chatouilla les narines des joueurs affamés, ces derniers le submergèrent avec avidité comme des rugbymen pourraient sauter sur le pauvre joueur de l'équipe adverse qui avait la mauvaise idée d'avoir le ballon entre les mains. Une fois la dernière miette avalée, ils commencèrent à se reconnecter avec la réalité en voyant Jabu lorgner en salivant la pizza spéciale Saori relevée au parfum à la rose, à laquelle personne n'avait touché.

" Dîtes, vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose ? questionna Shina, les sourcils froncés.

-Je dirais plutôt qu'il y a quelque chose en trop, fit Seiya en désignant la seule boîte encore intacte alors que tout le monde était repu. La cuisinier n'a pourtant pas pu se tromper dans la commande, je lui ai dit que je voulais la même chose que d'habitude, à mettre sur le compte habituel.

-Si la pizza qui reste correspond aux préférences de l'un d'entre nous, on saura qui manque, s'entêta Shina en s'avançant pour l'examiner, ignorant totalement le regard noir que lui adressa Jabu au passage. Après avoir ouvert ladite boîte, la jeune femme ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise avant de se retourner brusquement vers les autres et de les examiner un à un. Où est Saori ? finit-elle par demander dans un soupir exaspéré.

-Hum… m'est avis qu'elle doit toujours être dans les pommes, supposa Shun après un rapide tour d'horizon.

-Nan, je suis rentré tout à l'heure et elle n'était plus étalée par terre… J'en ai déduit qu'elle attendait le repas avec vous, se défendit Seiya en sentant les regards des autres, lourds de reproches, se porter sur lui.

-C'est sans doute Jabu qui s'en est occupé… suggéra Ikki, qui se demandait s'ils étaient vraiment obligé de parler de cette folle alors qu'elle avait la bonté de ne pas leur imposer sa présence.

Tous les regards convergèrent alors vers le chevalier de la Licorne qui d'ailleurs ne s'en souciait guère, absorbé par ses rêveries sur la dernière pizza restante.

-Jabu ? appela Seiya.

Aucune réaction.

-JABU ! ESPECE DE LAVETTE INCAPABLE !!! ON TE CAUSE !! hurla soudain la douce Shina dans les tympans du pauvre chevalier.

-QU… On parle de moi ? articula-t-il, pris dans la poigne de la jeune femme.

-T'as rangé Saori ?

-Qui ? Moi ? Non ! Jamais je n'aurais profané son divin corps de mes humbles mains… Pourquoi ? On l'a perdue ? Par Zeus ! C'est horrible ! Epouvantable ! MA PAUVRE MA DEMOISEEEEEEEELLE !!!! s'écria-t-il en commençant à fureter sous les meubles, dans les vases et dans la boîte de la pizza spéciale Saori…

PAF !

-Et voilà ! s'exclama Shina, satisfaite, en jouant négligemment avec sa massue. Un idiot en moins ! Bon, maintenant, où est encore passée la pleurnicheuse ?

Soudain, un écran de fumée assaillit les bâtiments depuis les sous-sols, les lumières s'éteignirent, et Dracula apparut, une lampe-torche à la main placée sous son menton et le sourire sadique de Saori-niark-niark-j'vais-réussir-à-coincer-Seiya-dans-un-coin-sobre accroché au visage.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore cet autre crétin ? lança Shina, prête à pulvériser son record de lancer de massue.

-SILENCE ! répliqua le vampire d'une voix caverneuse, obtenue grâce au magnifique mégaphone qu'il avait tenu jusque là soigneusement caché. C'est moi qui ai enlevé votre déesse. Vous allez m'écouter et m'obéir, sinon plus jamais vous ne la reverrez. "

Des cris de joie lui répondirent. Shina elle-même alla jusqu'à lui faire la bise.

" Hum… Je ne crois pas que vous ayez vraiment compris… JE VAIS LA TUER, MISERABLES !!! "

Les rires cessèrent aussitôt… pendant cinq secondes. Heureusement, Hyoga les ramena à la raison :

" Si elle meurt vraiment, vous croyez tout de même pas qu'on pourrait faire passer ça pour un accident de travail ?

-Disons un accident de parcours ! rigola Aldébaran.

-Bof, ces vieux schnocks de dieux ne pourraient pas nous en vouloir…

-Sûr ! Ils paressent à longueur de journée, ils ne connaissent pas notre malheur, sinon ils seraient venus se plaindre pour tapage nocturne à chaque fois que Saori se met à chanter une berceuse à sa poupée favorite. Donc, ils ne pourront pas savoir que pour une fois on a fait grève, raisonna Ikki.

-Mon grand frèrot ! s'émerveilla Shun.

-Couché Shun ! s'énerva le Phénix.

Soudain, des éclairs traversèrent le ciel sans nuages, et les susnommés nuages arrivèrent à une vitesse effarante à l'horizon, escortés par un tonnerre étourdissant.

-Hum, on dirait que Zeus n'apprécie pas la remarque ! fit Dracula.

-Tu parles, tout ça parce qu'il croit que personne ne sait qu'il nous envoie cette enfant gâtée pour avoir la paix, ronchonna Seiya.

-Enfin, on s'écarte du sujet, là ! Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes, vous l'aurez voulu ! soupira le vampire. Trois quatre !

Brutalement, les lumières se rallumèrent, éclairant clairement le comte, qui pour l'occasion s'était affublé d'un sombrero et de maracas.

" _Je suis Super Dracula !_

Et j'ai enlevé votre Athéna…

Et il continua à chanter ainsi de suite sur la chanson qui propulsa Stanley Hipkiss , alias le Mask, au hit parade de la chanson.

__

… Et j'ai le super-sceptre qui fait

Boum boum Badaboum

Boum Badaboum !

Si vous voulez la r'trouver,

Acceptez-moi comme chevalier,

Ça me f'ra des réducs sur mes bidons de lait,

Mes bidons de lait !…

-Bidons de lait ? s'étonna Seiya pendant que les Draculettes, rameutées hors de leur décharge par la musique applaudissaient le chanteur avec un enthousiasme délirant.

-_Tous ensemble avec moi !_ lança Dracula, qui, ne se souciant même plus de son auditoire, entama une sarabande endiablée avec ses Draculettes.

Les rouages du cerveau mal irrigué de Seiya cherchèrent un moment encore le rapport entre Saori et des bidons de lait ; il se fit d'ailleurs une immense frayeur lorsque Death Mask, à qui il avait confié son trouble, lui suggéra que la terreur violette était peut-être enceinte, mais heureusement il se rassura l'instant s'après en se disant que personne n'aurait voulu ni osé infliger ça au monde, même Jabu.

Finalement, après que la chorale de service se soit essayée à la _Salsa du démon_, il répéta sa question :

" Mais quels bidons de lait ?

-Comment ça, t'es pas au courant ? s'étonna une des Draculettes.

-De quoi ? demandèrent en cœur les chevaliers.

-Bah c'est au sujet des bidons de lait, mais à par ça… commença Shun.

-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTEUH !!! Faut pas qu'ils sachent ! s'énerva Dracula.

-Savoir quoi ? demanda Carmilla, l'une des Dracula-Girls.

-Ben que en fait, je mets tous les jours une nouvelle recharge de lait dans mon mannequin en plastique ! Oups… "

Pour le coups, tous les chevaliers de Bronze éclatèrent de rire, de même que les Chevaliers d'Or, attirés par la musique eux aussi.

Vexé, Dracula s'en fut, criant à la cantonade que puisque c'était comme ça, il ne rendrait pas la déesse. Malheureusement pour son ego, il se prit les pieds dans la massue que Shina avait laissé tomber par terre tellement elle riait, et finit donc le trajet jusqu'à la porte sur les fesses. Les chevaliers commençaient à trinquer à la santé du comte, sauf Jabu qui se noyait dans ses Kleenex, lorsque Dracula se retourna une dernière fois :

" Soyez maudits, bandes d'imbéciles !J'ai votre déesse à ma merci, et également son sceptre, et si d'ici trois jours vous n'accédez pas à ma demande, je fais exploser le Sanctuaire et toutes les maisons autour !

-M'en fous, marmonna Aldébaran, de toute façon, la mienne est encore à l'état de plans !

-Mais… tenta Shura.

-SILENCEUH ! beugla le comte dans son mégaphone, et, faisant volte-face, il prit la porte. Ou plutôt se prit a porte, puisqu'il avait mal calculé sa distance de repli, et fut piétiné par son fan club qui le suivait de près.

C'en fut trop, tous les chevaliers s'écroulèrent par terre, terrassés par une crise de rire hystérique générale. Finalement, le calme revint au bout de quelques heures, et Mu relança la question de la menace que représentait Dracula, parce que, lui, après tout, avait réparé sa maison en moins de deux grâce à ses pouvoirs télékynésiques.

-Il est hors de question de le transformer en chevalier, protestait-il. Il nous faut pour cela l'ais de Saori.

-On aurait peut-être du lui dire de la garder en vie dans ce cas-là, non ? fit Shun.

-Sur-tout PAS ! fut la réponse générale.

-Et puis, il n'y a aucune armure disponible depuis que Seiya et Kanon font double emploi, souligna sagement Shaka.

-Donc…

-La seule solution serait de…

-Se battre ! finit piteusement Seiya.

-Oui, mais seulement pour récupérer le sceptre, précisons-le !intervint Milo.

-Même pas la peine ! s'écria Kanon en se frappant le front. J'avais enlevé le mode d'emploi pour que l'autre, enfin Saori, ne l'utilise pas pour rembourser ses dettes de jeu ! DONC il ne sait pas que pour l'activer il faut dire Abracadabra en grec ancien ! DONC on ne risque rien !

-DONC pas de combat ! se réjouit Hyoga. Quelqu'un veut le dernier morceau de pizza ?

Tout à coup, un cri déchirant vrilla les tympans des chevaliers.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!! (c'est le cri déchirant)

Shina, guidée par les fluctuations du niveau sonore, voulut marteler la source de la nuisance, pensant que c'était Saori, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en constatant qu'il s'agissait d'Aphro !

-Aphro ? s'inquiéta Shun.

-ELLES M'ONT PIQUE MON ROUGE A LEVRES !!!Le bô que j'avais acheté en promo en plus !!! hurla le chevalier des Poissons.

-Oh le (la ?) pauvre ! compatirent les autres.

-On ne peut pas tolérer ça ! décréta Camus.

-On va se battre, et on récupèrera ton rouge à lèvres, et accessoirement le sceptre ! décida Shun, vindicatif, puis il ajouta, pensif : Et en dernière extrémité, Saori aussi !


End file.
